List of Authors
Karasu87: An author that has written a variety of different stories. Main focus is Naruto stories, mainly crossovers. But has written stories for Metroid and Marvel, but has long since deleted most of them upon getting into Naruto. Writing style has changed drastically over time. Mostly known for his DC stories. Kyuubi16: An author with a penchant for unusual stories. Tends to focus on Naruto crossovers, but has recently been expanding on other universes. Known for Harem stories as well, he has started doing more single pairing stories. Author has written 314 stories for Naruto, Sailor Moon, Legend of Zelda, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sonic the Hedgehog, Blade, Super Smash Brothers, Vandread, Charmed, Outlaw Star, Love Hina, Family Guy, Marvel, Aladdin, Scooby Doo, Yu-Gi-Oh, Final Fantasy VIII, Dragon Ball Z, Killer Instinct, X-Men: Evolution, Mega Man, Batman, Ben 10, Mario, Resident Evil, Digimon, Teen Titans, Donkey Kong Country, Evangelion, Anime X-overs, Disney, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, ThunderCats, Mulan, Spider-Man, Jackie Chan Adventures, Danny Phantom, Final Fantasy IX, Avatar: Last Airbender, Pokémon, X-Men, Harry Potter, Final Fantasy X, Mortal Kombat, Rosario + Vampire, Teen Titans, DC Superheroes, Animaniacs, Invader Zim, My Little Pony, Xiaolin Showdown, Final Fantasy XIII, Ikki Tousen/一騎当千, Bleach, Kanokon, To Love-Ru, Maburaho, Girls Bravo, One Piece, Code Lyoko, Kim Possible, Total Drama series, Justice League, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, W.I.T.C.H., Hercules, Megas XLR, Overlord, Beelzebub/べるぜバブ, Fairy Tail, Claymore, Mass Effect, Kingdom Hearts, Highschool of the Dead, Young Justice, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Fullmetal Alchemist, No More Heroes, Little Mermaid, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Beauty and the Beast, Sekirei, Bayonetta, American Dragon: Jake Long, Kung Fu Panda, Sly Cooper, Death Note, True Blood, Legend of Korra, Winx Club, Infinite Stratos/IS<インフィニット・ストラトス>, Tales of Symphonia, inFAMOUS, and Lilo & Stitch. Xamusel: An author that had written a fair deal of Naruto-related stories, but most of his stories had been deleted for Quality Assurance purposes. This time around, his Third Generation stories are on both his original Fan Fiction profile and the profile on Your Fanfiction. Wishes to be known for his mega-crossovers Gundam Wing: Reaper of the SEED and Code Kyuubi: Beyond Fantasy, as well as his Harry Potter/Nanoha/Slayers story (Harry Potter and the Queens of Overkill), his Persona/Nanoha/Nasuverse CYOA story that he needs to find the time to update (Persona: Device of a Magus), his Nasuverse/Anima: Beyond Fantasy story that he also needs to find the time to update (War of the Worlds) and anything that can keep him focused for a good amount of time... oh, he's also an amateur game developer, so do remember that he needs time for all his projects combined. Fan of Fanfics: Known to have a love of Naruto in particular, Fan absolutely loves the art of crossover. Of his 31 published works, only 2 do not technically fall into the crossover category. Unfortunately, this love also meets it's downside in Fan's over-inflated ego. Anyone who has collaborated with him before can tell you, most of his crossovers were spawned by reading other stories of the same category, with Fan always claiming he can do better. This often brings out the worst in him, as evidenced by his numerous rants about what constitutes a good review. Unfortunately, Fan of Fanfics is known to be rather lax in his updating. Being a cloudcuckoolander with heavy doses of Attention Deficit... Ooh, Shiny!...he has trouble staying focussed on one story for more than a day or two before losing interest and working on something different. Fan of Fanfics has written 31 stories for Star Wars, X-Men: Evolution, Naruto, Matrix, Digimon, Dragon Ball Z, Harry Potter, Jackie Chan Adventures, Transformers/Beast Wars, Artemis Fowl, Yu-Gi-Oh, Teen Titans, Saw, Code Lyoko, Kim Possible, Justice League, Sekirei, Young Justice, Danny Phantom, Jak and Daxter, Transformers, and The Mask. Category:Main